


Out of range

by Ivypage21



Series: Creatures from above [1]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Alien Sex, Dirty Talk, Eventual Smut, F/M, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, Oral Sex, POV Female Character, Some Humor, Soulmates, Temperature Play, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-20
Updated: 2018-06-20
Packaged: 2019-05-26 01:28:04
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 5,193
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14989760
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ivypage21/pseuds/Ivypage21
Summary: Your meter always said out of range. You never guessed that your life would take the dramatic turn that it would. Will you find the love of your life?





	1. Meeting

The meter on your arm always said out of range no matter where you went, you where beginning to believe that you would have to go half way around the world to find your true love. Though as it turned out you wouldn’t have to go to that extreme to find them.

You had been waiting for months for this meteor shower, being a big fan of astrology, you grabbed your telescope and drove out a couple miles to your grandfathers old cabin. The clearing nearby would make a perfect place for watching the shower. 

It took you about an hour to set up your electronic telescope, that your mother had gotten you for your eighteenth birthday. Making sure everything was in check and you had everything that you needed, snacks and drinks included, you were ready. 

Your fascination with the stars began when you were very small. The stars always seemed so beautiful to you, you found yourself staring at them for hours while your imagination ran wild with ideas of what else could be among them, of course anymore you didn’t have much time to look at them. Looking at the stars you couldn’t believe you almost missed this opportunity to see the meteor shower, because your boss wanted you to work the late shift that night, as luck would have it another waitress was more than happy to take the shift. 

You were snapped out of your thoughts by the first meteor going through the sky, then another, and another, and something else that you could not recognize. Suddenly a warm feeling in your arm caught your attention, you remember your friend telling you that when they found their soulmate that they felt a warm feeling in their arm as well. You looked down to see that you meter was reading less than 1000 meters and and closing fast, like really fast. As you look up you then realize that the thing you couldnt recognize was getting closer and closer, fear shakes your being as you turn to run. You hide behind a tree as dirt went flying when the thing landed or rather crashed in front of you. You peek out from behind the tree, as your arm begins to tingle. You look down to realize that your meter said 10 feet in front of you was your true love.

Coming out from behind the tree you walk over and upon further inspection realize that what was in front of you was a spacecraft of some sort. The spacecraft looked as though it was made of marble, with the exception of it being several shades of green, you thought that it was exceptionally beautiful. Suddenly what seems like a top flies open and you were face to face with a magnificent creature. His skin was a vibrant blue with what looked like green circles going down from his neck to the collar of his suit. He had a human looking skull with the exception of a crest on the top of his head, his eyes were a beautiful gold color. He had two sets of arms that had four fingers to each hand. From what you could tell he had two regular legs, but the suit covered them so you couldn’t see them. He was about seven foot tall, and very broad, his spacesuit was a grey color that reminded you of the walls of your school as a kid. 

Shocked at the sight before you your heart and mind started racing. He was looking down at you, 

“Hi,” you manage to sputter out. You give him your name and ask him if he’s okay.

“I’m fine, nothing broken, just a few scratches.” His voice was husky and deep. “My name is General Louis Branch, I have come to earth for a vacation, but I was not expecting the meteor storm. I’m afraid my ship must have been hit by one of the meteors.” 

“Well is there anyway I can help?” You ask not sure that you can help at all.

“I’m afraid not, I’m going to have to make a call.” He grabs a pack out of the cockpit, you extend your arm to help him out of the ship, he takes it, you feel your arm tingle, and lifts his leg out and you see that his feet had massive talons. He looks down at your arm and sees the meter. He gasps and glances up at you, “I have researched this planet and its inhabitants, and if my research is correct that is a soulmate meter,” your heart starts to race again as you stare at this man, “I know what this means for your kind.” He looks as if though he is about to explode.  
“I’m sorry if this makes you uncomfortable.” You say trying to hide your face.

“Oh this doesn’t make me uncomfortable in the slightest, in fact I’m somewhat excited. You see I come to this planet every year for vacation because I love it here, this is my first time in this particular country, but I’m amazed by the human race and I’m honored to be the soulmate of a human.” You feel tears streaming down your cheeks, “What’s the matter, is it because I’m not human?” 

“No, these are happy tears, I have finally found my soulmate. I thought I would never find you.” 

————————————–

You woke up in your grandfathers cabin, you were laying on the couch, you look over at the coffee table and see what looks like a rounded laptop sitting on it. You hear huming coming from the kitchen, Louis pops out of the kitchen like a jack in the box, “Oh your awake, I was worried about you. You went pale and then passed out, I thought you might be sick or something.” He looked worried, as though he would do anything to makes sure you were safe. “I assume this is your cabin, with it being as close as it is to the site you picked, you having no tent with you, and your keys being able to work in the door.”

“Yes it is, my grandfather left it to me when he passed, he knew I liked it here as a kid.” You feel embarrassed that he had too carry you back, yet relieved that he did so. “I’m not sick though, I just haven’t slept in about 20 hours. I went straight from work, to my apartment, to the store, to here so I didn’t miss the meteor shower.” 

“Ah, well that would explain it. I hope you dont mind I made some tea.” He hands you a warm mug that felt good in your hands, you took a sip and tasted your favorite tea, as you drank your tea you and Louis continued your conversation. He lets you know that he brought you things inside after he made sure you were okay.“Thank you for that, I would be devastated if it all got ruined.” 

You tell him about your job, your family, your love for astronomy and the stars, you tell him about your meter and how you weren’t sure if you would ever find your true love. He tells you about how he is in the military and is going to retire, that’s why he is on vacation on earth, he is taking two weeks to find a suitable place to live and ensure that he will have everything he needs. “I can show you around here, this is some very beautiful land, I was born here so I know a lot about this place.” 

“I would like that.”


	2. Getting to know you

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> General Branch has landed, how will things go?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oh look, smut

Louis and you talked for hours that night trying to learn as much as you could about each other, when the sun came up you and him were still talking. You told him about the places you would explore in the woods and the pond not to far from there that you would fish in, then the subject turned back to family, you told him about your grandfather and the fact that you spent most of the time with him at the cabin because your mother worked so much to try and make sure that you were taken care of. He told you about his family being mostly military. 

“My father was a general,” he said as he took a sip of coffee from the biggest mug you had in the house, “he tried to be there for us as much as possible. But he had to do his job, I never held it against him though. My mother was a librarian, so she always made sure we were knowledgeable about whatever we wanted to know.” His eyes lit up when he talked about his childhood.

After breakfast you and him went out to explore the forest, you showed him the secret places that you would hang out and your favorite place to fish. Over the next couple of days you and him spent a lot of time together, exploring the forest, looking for him a place to retire, but mostly getting to know more about each other. Whenever you would go into the small town to work, he would use what looked like a watch to disguise himself. The first time he did it he scared the daylights out of you. He popped in, grinning from ear to ear, he was in his human form. He was about 6'3 with shaggy brown hair and cinnamon tan, his eyes were still that same golden color. He was wearing blue jeans, a tee shirt, work boots, and a baseball cap.

 

“Howdy,” he boomed, scaring the crap out of you, “ I would like to have lunch with you.” 

“I’m sorry but I don’t know your name.” You say nervously. “I’m sorry, where are my manners, my name is General Louis Branch. I would like to have lunch with you.” He had the biggest smirk on his face. “Your not funny Lou,” you say with the most unamused look on your face. “I thought it was funny.” He would come have lunch with you everyday, your coworkers have started to ask questions about the angel that visits you everyday for lunch. “He is a friend that is looking for some land around here to buy.” 

He stayed with you while you and him looked for said land, it didn’t take very long to find a farm that wasn’t to far away from the cabin. You were helping him to arrange the furniture when he came up behind you in his alien form, wearing nothing but a pair of jeans that you weren’t sure how he even managed to put on. He put the top arms around you, his mouth was at your ear, “I’m sort of tired would you like to go see how well that new bed works upstairs?” You couldn’t say a word as the heat in your stomach rose, you only nodded in response as you felt his strong arms sweep you off your feet. He walked with you in his arms, his mouth latched to yours. You felt the heat in your stomach rise further begging for release. 

He gently placed you on the comforter, both sets of arms working at your clothes, while he whispers sweet nothings in your ear. His hands, finally having taken all your clothes off, start to feel your form as he sits up and admires your body. “Please don’t look,” you plead as you try to cover yourself to no avail as he uses one of his top hands to hold your arms in place. “How can I not stare at something so marvelous, it is almost hypnotizing.” You stop fighting with him as he uses his bottom arms to hold your legs open, he lowers his head, and opens his mouth, you see his tongue glowed a shade of green. His tongue searched your folds, like a man who has been in the desert for years has found an oasis. He lapped up your cream and made you shiver, from the pleasant heat of his breath, all you could hear was your heartbeat and moans mixed with the sounds of his lapping and moaning for more. One of his top arms was playing with your nipples while the other was curling and moving inside of you, causing an orgasm to electrify you like lightning striking your body. In your afterglow you look down to see his face looking as though it was the most amazing thing he had ever seen in his life. “I’m going to make you do that again, except louder.” He began to move his fingers inside of you faster lick your stomach, up your chest, making his way to your lips. He slowly licked your bottom lip, making another orgasm rack your body. “I want to see the rest of you,” you say, after you’ve stopped shivering, “I want to see you fully.” “I think I can provide that for you.” He says with a coy smile on his mouth. He then gets off the bed and removes his jeans, making his talons as strait as possible to get them off his legs.

When he stands up you see his member is curved and long, the head is flat and it has ridges that are glowing green, getting brighter as they go up, while the rest of the member was blue, starting as a baby blue at the base and going to a very dark blue, almost black at the tip. The green ridges pulsed with his heartbeat. His jewels looked like actual jewels, they were a teal color. You moved to your hands and knees, you crawled over to him and sat on your feet, kissing and licking the tip, you took as much of him into your mouth as possible, but because of his length could not go all the way down. You sucked on him for a bit and licked every individual ridge, counting 22 of them. You started sucking and moving faster as his grunts turned into moans, “I’m gonna cum,” he groaned, you felt his member pulse inside of you as gush after gush of his sticky cream coated your mouth and throat, it tasted almost like fresh peaches. You slowly and gently slipped him out of your mouth. He then carefully plucked you from the bed, using his top arms to wrap around your chest and his bottom arms to spread your legs and hold your thighs around his waist you guided his member into place, he carefully moved you, slowly impaling you onto himself. He looked down to see himself sheath completely into you, you almost orgasmed once you hit the hilt. Feeling so full you looked up and moaned, you noticed that the green top of his crest was the same pulsing green as the top ridge of his member, the rest of his crest was the same blue as the rest of his skin. After you had some time to get used to the full feeling that you had, he started easing you up and down his shaft. His pace started to quicken, then he suddenly takes you off of him and lay you on the bed, “I did say I wanted to test out the bed didn’t I,” he smirked, his top hands and mouth were playing with your nipples while his bottom hands were needing into your rear. He stopped sucking, and used one of the arms to balance himself on the bed while the bottom hands held your legs in place. He used the hand that he was playing with your breast to guide his member in place, he pushed himself inside and started to rock back and forth going to the hilt every time. You felt your orgasm building as he started pushing harder and faster into you, you cried out his name as he cried out yours and pulled out, cuming on your stomach, it was black and sticky and smelled like peaches. He got up and got a rag, “I’m sorry for that I felt it come on suddenly and couldn’t…” He trailed off, “That’s fine it was really nice.” At that he smiled, he has an amazing smile. 

After the afterglow wore off you really looked over his body, and noticed that he had a lot of scars that you never realised before. He also had a notch cut out of his crest, you felt it, “That means that I’m a soldier, it is something you get when you complete boot camp.” He took your hand and kissed it. “What is going to happen now?” You ask tears burning your eyes. “What do you mean?” He asks with a concerned look on his face. “You have to go back, don’t you?” “Yes but it is only for two months, then I’m retired and coming back here to live. I’m not going to leave you forever, in fact you couldn’t get rid of me if you tried.” You felt relief wash over you, as a few tears roll out of your eyes. He wipes them away and you lay down next to him. “I love you,” he says as he places a kiss on your forehead. “I love you too,” you say as you kiss his lips.


	3. The return

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lou is gone two months, you so can't wait for him to get back.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> All the smut, also I had Birthday sex by Jeremiah stuck in my head when I wrote this.

It had been almost two months since Lou had moved into the little farm, he gave you a little watch that you could use to communicate with him while he was gone. You only communicated with him during certain Zulu time hours, as too not cause any trouble for him while he was trying to get his affairs in order. You think of him so far away from you and it sort of eats you from the inside out that you couldn't be sitting on the couch with him just watching a bad movie, or something at that moment. You didn't get to spend too much time with him before he left, other helping him move in, watching movies, or going swimming (once). You couldn't wait to have him back by your side. As your waiting for the time to call him your mind starts to wonder back to the first time you saw him, when his cruiser crashed in front of you. You remembered the way that his eyes looked when he saw the meter on your arm, the way he looked as though he couldn't have been happier that such a thing happened to him. Now as you look at your arm it reminds you that he is so far away, saying out of range again. You rub the meter and think back, this time to the way his crest glowed that beautiful green while he made love to you the first time. 

Then you felt your wrist tingle and heard the beeping of the watch. Moving your wrist up too get a better look at it, you tap the screen that made a hologram appear with Lou now facing you. "Hey," you say too him softly. He looked exauhsted, "Hey," he mumbled back. He rubbed his eyes and breathed in, "You look like hell," you say as you watch. "Thanks, thats a compliment compared to what I thought I looked like," He retorted, "You on the other hand look like what you humans would call a goddess." You snickered, "I don't know about that." "I do, you are the appitamy of beauty," He looked at you with nothing but admiration in his eyes. "In fact I haven't stopped thinking about you the entire time I've been gone. By the way I have some exciting news, I will be back in three days-ish." Your eyes widdened and your heart started racing, "Oh my god, you are!" He had the biggest grin on his face, "I told you, you can't get rid of me that easily." You felt like you could run a marathon and not feel anything but happiness at that moment. "Just make sure you don't crash land like you did last time."

The next day you felt like you couldn't stay still, you cleaned the cabin like you were expecting a king or something to visit. You decided to move in since it wasn't so far out of town, and you liked it better than your apartment anyway, there was alot more space and a better hot water heater. After you had scrubbed the cabin from top to bottom, you stopped to eat. Your thoughts wondered again, this time to what the future might hold for you an Lou. Maybe you and him would move in together, and you could introduce him to your friends, and perhaps one day you might get married. You find yourself playing with the meter on your arm. You wake up from your daydream and look around your now prestine cabin. You relize that your fridge is pretty much bare and decide to go to the store that next day. 

Sleep was hard to find that night, it was as if it had run off just to annoy and tease you. Your mind kept going to other things, you try to get some sleep, until you finally give up and decide to give in to your urges. You get up and go to your dresser to find your vibrator, you weren't big on toys, you only had that and a dildo neither of which you used very often. You lay back in bed when you feel a tingling sensation in your wrist and heard the beeping noise from your watch you quickly set the vibrator aside and you tap the screen and the hologram pops up with Lou staring back at you, "Hello gorgeous." He looked tired but gave a big smile. "I didn't wake you did I?" "No, I was awake." You decided not to mention what you were doing before answering the call. "I couldn't sleep, I'm too excited. By the way you know your not supposed to be on the phone and driving, right." You say teasingly. "It's on auto pilot, so what were you doing since since you weren't sleeping?" You tried desperately to hide the smirk on your face. "Oh, just relaxing." He saw that. "Oh, really. What were you doing to relax?" You were almost in giggles at this point. "Nothing, just thinking about you and when you get here." Your trying so hard to keep yourself from letting the excitment show on your face. "Oh really, pre tale what it is that you were thinking about." He bit his lip and grinned. "Nothing," You couldn't hold back the smile anymore. "Hmmm, I highly doubt that, but I will in fact tell you that I was thinking about the same thing. I do wonder though, how close were you when I called?" You felt a blush encapture your cheeks. "Honestly I hadn't really got started yet." You felt a little embarrassed for a reason you couldn't explain. "Oh, well I guess it's a good thing I called, maybe I could give you an image." You bit your lip, "That sounds like fun." He grinned at that, "Okay put your watch, as you call it, on full mode so I can see you better." You do, as does he, and you see that he is already naked and his torpedo is aimed at you. He is sitting in the cockpit leaning against the back of the seat. You take your clothes off and take the vibrator in hand, you turn it on and start to massage your clitoris with it. "Are you ready?" You nod for him to start.

"I picture you in your underwear, on your bed reading a book as I walk in, you don't notice me, until I start to press small kisses to to the soles of your feet one by one. I press them to the inside of your ankle, slowly moving up the backs of your calves, I then start nipping and licking the underside of your knee, moving slowly up the back of your thigh. Once I get to that gorgeous ass of yours I softly push my fingers into the elastic, and slowly pull them down, throwing them behind me. Then I spread your legs just enough to reveal what is in between your perfect thighs. I use my tongue from there, starting with your clit, swirling around it and sucking it. Then moving into your slit, pushing it as deep as possible. I then lick up to that tight pucker, swirling it and pushing it inside, while my fingers work your folds." You are on the precipice, teetering on the edge, he sees the look on your face. "Are you going to cum for me?" "Yes!" You cry out, "Stop!" He commands. You pull the vibrater away from your clit, with a shocked look upon your face. "You can't do that till I get there." He had a sultry tone to his voice that made shivers go up your spine.

The next day was the most torchered day you went through. Going to the store was like hell trying to keep your mind focused on getting groceries instead of other things. You couldn't wait for that next day to see him again, not just so he could touch you in the places that made you weak at the knees, but also to appease the loneliness that had plagued you since he had to leave. That night you made sure that you had your bath, so that you were clean and fresh when he was back. However the weather was not so keen on helping you out with that. It was so hot you felt like you couldn't breath. You decided to strip down to nothing and lay on your sheets. You lay there for a few hours, when you were so close to falling into a deep slumber you felt a familiar warmth in your arm. You look over at the darkened doorway and see a green glowing streak in the dark you sat up in surprise, it moved closer into the light of the moon. "Lou, I thought you werent supposed to be back until tomorrow." His eyes searched your body, "I got back earlier than I was expecting. I am so glad that I did though, you are quite the sight my beautiful goddess." He moved forward, slowly taking his suit off until he was bare before you. He slid a knee onto the bed, using his lower arms to stroke goosebumps into the flesh of your thighs. He used his left upper arm to caress your chin, you felt his lips latch onto yours. His right upper arm fondeled your breast, as his left lower arm started to tease your clit. He leaned you onto the bed and kissed you deeply, making you feel new again. He grinned as a devilish thought passed through his head, "I'll be back in just a moment, don't move from this spot," he whispered in your ear. He got up, and left for no less than a minute. When he returned he had something hidden behind his back, "Close your eyes, my goddess." You grinned and did so. You heard him walk over to the side of the bed and place something down on the side table, you heard something clink and felt something wet drip on your belly. The shock of it made you gasp and flinch. You then felt him lick what it was of your skin, you felt it again and him do the same again. He continually does this getting closer to more sensitive areas, however he never actually hits them. You ache and writhe underneath him as he licks your skin. 

"Are you enjoying yourself my goddess?" He whispers in your ear and curls it behind the cartilage. "Yes," it comes out as a choked whisper. "Does my goddess need a drink?" You simply nodded, you felt the lip of the bottle on your lips as he lifted it for you too drink out of. It felt heavenly, he layed you back down onto the bed and you heard the clinking again and felt cold touch your nipple as his tongue swirled round and around, moving to the other. You felt him pull away and blow cold air onto your nipples. Then you felt the cold on your clit, you gasped and bucked your hips into him. You felt his tongue swirl around your clit, sucking in between spurts of cold. The feeling leaves you, you feel him grasp the backs of your legs with his bottom arms, and his top arms on either side of your pillow. "Are you ready my goddess?" You open your eyes then to see the lust filled look that beheld his gaze. "Yes, please fuck me till I see stars." 

He adjusted himself to line the flat head of his cock up with your entrance. He then kissed you keeping you in suspense just that much longer, he released you and thrust himself into, you going all the way to the hilt. You cried out in pleasure, grasping onto the sheets as he started pounding you into your mattress. He found every sweet spot inside you, making you have one continuous orgasm, he slowed down after a few moments only to put you through a torturous slow pulling in and out making you feel every ridge go in and out, "Oh my goddess you feel so tight and hot. I will worship your body forever without complaint. You are the most wonderouse creature I would ever want to spend any time with. You bring me to an abyss of pleasure without relizing what you have done to me. I will never be able to keep my hands off your succulent folds." He whispers this in a way that sends you flying, if only he were going just a bit faster. He then finds a faster rhythm that makes you have a earth shattering, world rocking orgasm. The feeling of your clenching cunt on his mast makes his talons curl and him thrust hard into you, feeling you with his seed. He pushes his lips onto yours, making your ecstasy that much sweeter. He pulls his now softening cock out and lays beside you on the bed, you both lay in silence allowing the afterglow to wane away. 

Your not sure when you fell asleep, but you woke up feeling sticky. You see a bowl full of water on your nightstand. You limp to the kitchen to see him bare ass naked making breakfast, "Good morning my goddess, did you sleep well?" He came over to give you a kiss that made another shiver run up your spine, you licked your lips, "I slept better than I have for two months." He grinned, "Well while finish making breakfast, why don't you go wash up." After your shower and you both have eaten you wash up the dishes. You both sit on the couch and start watching a bad movie, you think about yourself in utter bliss and that you couldn't be happier with your life.


End file.
